Ways To Die
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: revised and reposted cuz I noticed how bad my grammar was Ways of how the bleach chracters die in the future. If you want to read how the Gotei 13 died however, you need to real my fic, "13 Ways To Die."
1. Starting with Ganju

13 ways to die was a very successful story and being the morbid thing I am here are death's of the main characters (minus the deaths of the Gotei-13 captains. If you wish to see those then you need to reach my other story 13 ways to die) in alphabetical order. And as always I dun own a thing. 10 deaths per chapter hopefully I'll only need one chapter

1234

**1. Ganju Shiba died the thing he, "hated."**

Some time after Ichigo had joined the Soul Society…Ganju found himself a shinigami himself. It had been sometime after befriending Hanatarou when the two had a conversation about the shinigami and then…Ganju soon found himself going to the school, and then wound up under Zaraki's command. Ganju's excuse was that Hanatarou needed protecting from bullying. Ganju served as a shinigami…increasingly growing proud of the his role as shinigami, the thing he hated most. About three years after young Hanatarou's death Ganju found himself bleeding out as he leaned against Ichigo. A hollow had bitten Ganju's arm and shoulder completely off, and there was no one to help him. "To think that I'd die…like this…oh well not so bad…" Ganju wheezed, "Not so bad goin' this way." And before Ichigo could tell Ganju he wouldn't die...Ganju did just that.

**2. Hanatarou Yamada died well rested.**

Hanatarou was a studious young shinigami, always working to help those he cared about-and those he didn't. He was always tired, pale, and a little under weight from his overworking. But when Ganju joined Soul society he was happy to notice that the people that picked on him gave him a wide birth. Ganju was a real good friend. But eventually as all things do after years of neglect and abuse, Hanatarou was beginning to feel rundown. And as he walked towards Headquarters on a practically rainy day, he collapsed falling asleep through the whole storm. It was Byakuya Kuchiki who found him and carried the sleeping Hanatarou to the medical building. He slept for another three days, his friends constantly checking in on him. And while Ganju and Captain Unohana were at his side, Hanatarou finally woke up and smiled. Then he sighed and closed his eyes rolling over to go back to sleep. He died just like that…it seemed his body just couldn't take how utterly exhausted it was any longer.

**3. Ichigo Kurosaki died old.**

Ichigo joined Soul Society soon after high school, and took Rukia as his wife. They had three sons, all who Ichigo was very proud of. Ichigo Wound up becoming the leader of the 5th squad soon after joining soul society,(and before he married Rukia) and was considered a very respectable, if not unpredictable Shinigami. Though he never changed in his outward appearance, Ichigo lived a long, long time. However shortly after Rukia's untimely death, he died in his sleep. It is said he just let his life go, to be reborn and find Rukia once more.

**4. Ikkaku Madarame died trying his best NOT to die.**

Ikkaku had always thought he would die fighting along side with Yumichika, and under the command of Captain Zaraki. He also thought that they would both be present at his death. But to his surprise, he was attacked while out on his own-he was getting beer for God's sake when it happened! Apparently someone from the 12th squad had lost his marbles, and mad with power went out on a killing spree. However it was he who took down the punk that dared to slice him up like a turkey. He leaned against a wall, and ordered another shinigami to go get Yumichika and his Captain, and to bring them both here. He wanted them here…that was what Ikkaku had promised himself. That he'd die with them present, and so as he waited for hours bleeding and in the worst of pain he could recall drinking all the beer he had bought as he waited for them to arrive. And so they did, Yumichika reaching him first, eyes wide with unmistakable disbelief and fear. Ikkaku held out his hand and muttered, "Hey Yumi." Yumichika took his hand just in time to hear Zaraki mutter, "Faggots." Ikkaku looked at Yumichika, then to his idol, and then at the fully-grown Yachiru before sighing, "Alright then, I'm off." And with that he relaxed and eased into death.

**5. Inoue Orihime died a grandmother.**

Orihime had found herself content and happy to be with Ishida. He was kind and she bore him a son and a daughter. Her life was wonderful, and she did her best to make him happy, even if her cooking scared him and the children. She lived to see her son and daughter marry, and hold three of her grandchildren. She was at the age of 86 when her life gave out. Orihime had been happy to see it was Ichigo and Rukia who came to retrieve her. And before she left she kissed each grandchild good-bye before placing another loving kiss on Ishida's lips.

**6. Isane Kotestsu died ill.**

It was strange for the lieutenant of the 4th squad to die in the manner she did. Ironic that she would die from an illness. She had played in the snow to long, and went to bed wet. She caught a cold, and didn't bother to rest-a foolish mistake on her part. Soon she was so ill Hanatarou was taking care of her…but she died four days after getting sick. No one found any humor in her surprising death…but it still bothered everyone to see someone who had healed people, die and fade from their world.

**7. Ishida Uryuu died cursing his luck.**

A few years after Orihime's death, Ishida followed her into the after life. He hoped he would see her again, maybe she would greet him…hell maybe she'd been waiting for him. However, the shinigami that came to collect him was none other then Abarai Renji. "Oh not you!" Ishida burst pointing. Renji held up a fist, "Hey you cold bastard do you want to move on or not!?" Ishida muttered oaths and with a grumpy expression snapped, "Just get it over with…" Renji smiled at the Quincy, "Glad to see you again too." Ishida let his shoulders droop, "Yeah, yeah whatever...let's get out of here Abarai!"

**8. Isshin Kurosaki died watching.**

Isshin had bid his son farewell when his son chose to travel to Seireitei. He had seen both his girls marry before it was his time. He'd been buying baby clothes for Karin and was gleeful that his daughter was pregnant. Ah he could not wait to be a grandfather! He couldn't be more delighted. He had the right of way as he skipped through the crosswalk, but a car smashed into him sending him flying. He felt that cold chill and knew it was over. Sliding on the ground he lay broken in the middle of the road. Eyes cast upwards he reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled cigarette. Popping it in his mouth he sighed wondering who would come to get him. As he was slipping he felt a hand on his face and with a pleased whisper he sighed, "Honey…you've come to get me?" And then a soft feminine voice, fluttering lightly against his cheek, "Yes…I'm here."

**9. Izuru Kira died knowing what to expect.**

Kira had always known how he was going to die. He knew he would die trying to set the wrong things right...the wrong things that his Captain had left him with. So when Gin thrust his sword in his belly Kira looked at Gin with his still faithful eyes. "I might h-have followed you, you know." His former captain nodded his head his hair casting shadows over his eyes. "I know Kira-chan," Gin whispered, "I am grateful to ya' though..." Kira jerked as the sword was ripped out of his body. He sighed dropping to his knees falling forward into his captain's embrace. Kira sighed closing his eyes nestling his head in the crook of Gin's arm, knowing that Gin would miss him…and then Gin too would die.

**10. Jinta Hanakari died with style.**

Jinta was cocky, that much was obvious. And when he grew to be a man he was still cocky. He was stopping by Ururu's grave, placing some flowers on her memorial slab. He shifted uncomfortably before kicking her head stone and snapping, "You're so stupid…you cry baby!" And then he turned sharply heading off. On his way to Urahara's shop he ran right into a hollow…he had not weapon, no means to defend himself but he frowned and did his best to run and dodge any attacks all the way to the shop. He was fierce in his own defense, and by the time Tessai had shown up to help take care of the hollow, Jinta was already half way gone. Tessai cried as he held him, but never said a word. Jinta snorted smirking, "Did ya see me…I-I kicked total ass…" And with a strangled cough Jinta passed on wondering if he would see Ururu again.

**End of this one. There are more chapters to come. **


	2. Starting with Kon

**1. Kaizo Konpaku AKA Kon just ceased to exist. **

Kon had never really died…its just one day he stopped talking. At first Ichigo had thought Kon was ignoring him but after two days of silence he picked up Kon. When Ichigo opened Kon's stuffed mouth the tiny ball for which Kon truly resided in dropped out of the toy's mouth. It was an odd brown shade. Ichigo, and Rukia worked tirelessly to try and figure out how to fix it, but it was Urahara who sadly whispered, "Sometimes there are flaws in the design…" And so Kon ceased to exist…but would not be forgotten. And not being forgotten would have probably made Kon very happy, for he had been so insistent on finding a way to keep on living.

**2. Karin Kurosaki lived a full life.**

Watching Ichigo leave had been the saddest day of her life. Meeting a man named Kito Higen was the best day of her life…Her wedding day however was of course over the top thanks to her father. But she still loved him for it…When she found out her father was killed in an accident she was sad, but she kept thinking that now he got to be with his wife…with mom...and now he didn't have to put up a front. Now he could really be happy instead of falsely so. Karin had two sons. Isshin, and Ichigo were their names, and both children lived up to their names, much to her horror. Karin lived a happy life living as unconventional and loving life as much as she could. And when Karin finally passed on from this world to the next, she knew she'd see her Father and Brother again.

**3. Keigo Asano died a friend.**

If you ask his closest friends, they will say he died being a pervert, and they all will say this with pride. They say he died being a pervert, and over the years they have come to make up stories how Keigo died. On the anniversary of his death is the only time his friends would ever tell the true story of how he died. "We were celebrating…the last day of High School…and giving a proper send off to Ichigo," Mizurio would say with a sigh looking up towards the sun, "And he was acting as weird as ever. We were turning the corner when he suddenly was in front of me, and then a rushing man knocked us both down. I pushed Keigo off me asking what was going on…and we saw him then. A knife had been buried in his belly…apparently he had seen the flash of a blade before I did. He died almost instantly…well at least he died before I was able to yell at him. Asano saved my life. So instead of celebrating Ichigo's departure…we joked that no matter where Ichigo went he couldn't escape, "the walking libido," if he tried." And then after this retelling, Mizurio normally cries, and if you truly are proud of how Keigo died, then you should say he died being smothered in boobs. He would have liked that version better anyhow.

**4. Kyone Kotetsu died second. **

She had always wanted to be useful to Captain Ukitake, but then he died. She had wondered if her usefulness had run out then. She'd already been around to know of the losses of Kaien, and his beloved Miyako. But it was her, "rival," and the person she shared the third seat with, Sentaro Kotsubaki, that reminded her she was a proud member of the 13th squad and she was not to be a pansy. She straightened up then and 12 years after her Captaint's death, she returned the favor to Kotsubaki by taking a fatal wound for him, and dying in his stead. As he held her begging not to be left alone again, she reminded him that he was not alone, and that it was not right for a, "proud member of the 13th Division to weep for a fallen teammate." He promptly told her to shut the hell up and as she died, he cried for anyways. He had hoped they would die together since they had always been together…but then again Kotsubaki had also hoped to die before his beloved Captain Ukitake. It just goes to show, not all dreams come true.

**5. Kukaku Shiba died in a way everyone expected. **

Kukaku was a weird woman; anyone who knew this would say so…as long as she wasn't in the room, or anywhere in the area of course. Her fireworks were spectacular, and her ways of accepting and doing things were odd, but it was her wild crazy ways the people had come to expect over the years. When her younger brother died, she had calmed down a bit and got married claiming, "There was no one else left to do it, so I might as well." She had three children and with that done, promptly went and blew herself up in some crazy firework experiment. No one thought it was intentional…or at least they tried not to, but they recognized that this was how she would have liked to be remembered. Dying while filling the whole of Seireitei with illegal fireworks that scared all Gotei 13 Captains shitless…yeah. That's something expected of Kukaku.

**6. Matsumoto Rangiku died thinking of the past. **

About one hundred years after the death of her beloved Captain, Rangiku found herself sitting alone in her office, her Vice-Captain chatting her ear off. Rangiku smiled prettily but wasn't really paying attention, and briefly wondered if when she was Vice-Captain she had annoyed the hell out of her Captain. She certainly hoped she did. A fond smile graced her lips as she thinks back to the past of the cute white haired boy who acted like a grumpy old man. She could never forget how he died curled up in her arms. She'd been so distracted she hadn't heard the disruption in her headquarters or the shouts of being under attack. And when her office was blown apart Rangiku was still caught in the memories of the past, as she too died in her Captain's arms.

**7. Mizurio Kojima died warm.**

Mizurio had been known for successfully seducing many older women in his life. But after Keigo die Mizurio calmed down and seemed to take a more serious route to life. It was a bit of a sad sight to see, but he never acted sad. In fact he claimed to be quite happy with his life. However there was a distant almost cold look in his eyes whenever anyone talking to him. He married eventually had had a son. His son remarks that on the day of his father's fatal heart attack, Mizurio started acting odd and talking to someone that his family members couldn't see. Muzurio's son remembers his father's last words being along the line of, "No, I was real cold Keigo, but I'm feeling much warmer now."

**8. Momo Hinamori died without tears.**

Hinamori died the same day as Hitsugaya. Though she was in another place, fighting another enemy, and completely unaware of Hitsugaya's death in the snow, she was at ease as the hollows began ripping her apart. She would have cried any other time, but she sensed she wasn't going alone and that she'd be seeing a friend. Therefore she tucked on a brave little smile, and died without shedding a tear.

**9. Nanao Ise died with a joke.**

"Well…thems the breaks," Nanao had said in a fake English accent surprising all those around her. After her Captain died beneath the sakura trees, she was often seen there with a contemplative look. Not the normal one she usually wore, but a softer one. She didn't go on to become the next Captain, she remained the vice-captain-though it was wished she had become the Captain. And if she had maybe she wouldn't have died telling a very odd and lame joke. The new Captain was careless…not like how Captain Shunsui had been at all. In fact Captain Shunsui probably would have been most disappointed to see his precious Nanao under this man's lead. But alas, she was, and this new Captain's carelessness led to her death. She didn't look angry or surprised, not at all. She kind of laughed, shrugged her shoulders and ended life with a corny overused American phrase. Captain Shunsui would have certainly laughed his ass off if he'd been alive.

**10. Nemu Kurotsuchi died with her father. **

It was expected of Nemu to follow her father anywhere. Not by others really, but more by herself. She always thought she would be by his side. He called her stupid as she sat down beside him as his laboratory collapsed in on itself but Nemu meekly admitted to wanting to stay at his side. She lay her head on his lap and stiffened when his hand had fallen on her head. He had snorted and whispered for only her to hear, "You are a great fool. I beat you so that when this day came…you would not follow me. What a failed project you are." And Nemu felt happy in the company of her father for the first time and last time of her life. She curled closely to him answering back with, "I want to die with you. Kurotsuchi-sama."

**Still more to come. :D 2 more chapters I believe.**


	3. Starting with Renji

**1. Renji Abarai died scolding Byakuya Kuchiki. **

Renji had often found himself chasing the shadow of Byakuya Kuchiki. But that changed the day he pushed his Captain out of the way of a landslide caused from the massive destruction of Arrancars and Byakuya's bankai. Renji was buried alive for six hours. A series of events went through his head as he lay there thinking. He cursed Byakuya for starters, cursed Ichigo for stealing Rukia's heart, cursed the rocks that crushed his body, and then cursed his own weakness…and then he apologized to all the people he cursed and accepted that if he had to die, then he should be proud he saved a life, and that dying for another wasn't really a weakness after all. Just as Renji accepted his death was coming, the rocks on his head were removed and Renji cast an exhausted eye up in to the face of his Captain. "You….got…your hands dirty…to c-come find me?" Renji found himself asking through a strangled chuckle as he stared up at the filthy man in front of him. Byakuya seemed in a trance and ignored Renji as he set to work on trying to dig the rest of the red head out of the rubble. Renji had lost the feeling in his legs a long time ago, and knew it was far too late for saving. Renji grabbed his Captain's robes and snarled, "You…dumb ass!! Listen to me…now! Don't you ever let something…like this kill you! R-Ru-Rukia would be lonely!" Renji felt Byakuya's eyes lock on him and Renji smiled that wide, wild grin of his and continued to lecture his Captain, "You can't die…and leave Rukia alone without…a…a family again. You can't die until she's got…a family of her own…promise…" Byakuya numbly agreed to the request and with an arrogant smug look on his dying face Renji whispered, "Here I was thinkin' I was miles behind ya…only to find out…I'm mil-miles ahead when it comes to th-the important stuff! Sheesh, Captain…don-don't you dare let me…fin-find out you broke your promise…or I'll come back and ki-kick your ass!" Renji coughed and his head fell hard against the dirt, not that he would notice. His spirit had left his body as soon as he'd managed his last word. Renji truly would have been proud if he realized Byakuya obeyed Renji's words until the day Byakuya himself died.

**2. Rikichi was not a "nameless nobody," when he died. **

Rikichi didn't think poorly of himself…nor did he think he was wonderfully amazing either. But he often felt…that he was: A nameless nobody. Hanatarou would laugh at his friend's fears and assure Rikichi that if anyone was a "nameless nobody," then it was certainly himself, and not Rikichi. At that, Rikichi would smack Hanatarou and scold his friend for looking down at himself, while trying to ignore the fact that he had been doing the same thing. Over time Hanatarou's reassuring words were joined in with Ganju, and Renji's reassuring (if not gruff) words as well. And then Hanatarou died…and things didn't seem quite so happy ever again. Three years later Ganju died too…but days kept going on. Years kept passing, and Rikichi kept quietly working on "the sidelines," while people like Ichigo went out and did heroic things. When Rikichi brought up his insecurities Renji had snapped at him telling him, "If you feel so damn weak go take on an enemy head on and scream out your name! Don't sit on your ass feeling sorry for yourself!" Those were Renji's last words to him…it was the next day that Rukia sobbed on his shoulder as she came to tell him the bad news. Something snapped inside Rikichi then, and he realized he was tired of looking down on himself, and making his friends-especially the ones that were dead and gone-worried. So he picked up his soul cutter and climbed the ranks of his squad…and one day many, many, many years later as he felt his life slipping away, Captain Rikichi of the Gotei 13 couldn't help, but feel he'd done everyone proud.

**3. Rukia Kuchiki died Rukia Kurosaki.**

Rukia never would know when she fell in love with Ichigo. If _he_ asked her she would explain that he couldn't understand the depth of her feelings because he was a fool, and she would then smile secretly as he complained about her attitude, all the while blushing from the embarrassment of asking her such a question. But Rukia loved Ichigo…and when he graduated high school he rather bluntly informed her he wanted to dwell in soul society with her…as her husband. They stared at each other for awhile, when Rukia cleared her throat, and quietly welcomed him to her family. He gaped at her and inched closer pointing out he was the one who was supposed to be welcoming her since she would be taking his name, and then before she could retort and point out her brother would not have it-he kissed her. The cheater. Her life was wonderful, not that it was bad before, but she admitted that with Ichigo in it, life seemed to be just the bit sweeter. She had been proud to bear his children, and had been proud to see her grand children, and the children after that…and then one day she'd slipped up. On the battlefield she heard a rumor that he was killed, and she'd paused. That cold blinding fear that had forced her to pause was what killed her, and as she died she kicked herself knowing that she shouldn't have doubted Ichigo. He wouldn't leave without her…and as she began to fade away she knew by tomorrow he would follow her in death, because Ichigo just couldn't and wouldn't let her go.

**4. Sado Yasutora (Chad) died because he was big.**

Chad never made it past High school. While helping Ichigo on another mission, while helping his friends save the world once again he'd been running away from the enemy. There was a small opening-a chance for escape but he took one look at that mall hovel and knew there was no way for saving. His body was just too big. He turned facing his end, and he couldn't help, but sort of chuckle. His body had always been so big, big for protecting people, but whenever it came to protecting himself, his body just always failed him.

**5. Senataro Kotsubaki died third.**

He died about 15 minutes after Kyone Kotetsu. He had been weeping over Kyone's body, despite how he'd told her just a few years ago for her not to cry so…but he just couldn't take it. Senataro liked being tied with this woman…he always had. It was lonely at the top. But it was nice to share the top with a friend. Senataro had cradled her body to him and turned towards his enemies and fought while protecting the dead woman on his back. He roared at the enemies, and with tears and blood flying he avenged his broken heart, and the loss of his friend. When he was done, and stood with his legs shaking and chest heaving, Senataro decided that dying third wasn't so bad…because after all it was lonely at the top. And though he was told to strive for the top, he never quite wanted to get there by himself.

**6. Shuuhei Hisagi died inspiring another.**

There were only about four people who knew that it was the appearance of another Shinigami that had inspired him to pursue the life of a shinigami. Shuuhei couldn't even really remember his name, though he often thought of that man standing boldly in front of him, with that number 69 printed on his chest. His thoughts often drifted to that man whenever he was in a dire situation. And Shuuhei was certainly in one now. After all, if four hollows were fighting over whom could eat your body, then you pretty much were screwed. But Shuuhei wasn't really in pain, or at least he wasn't paying attention to it. He was more disgruntled, if that. He was glaring past the hollows to stare at a little ghost he's just saved. She was in the process of moving on when a gang of hollows went after her, and Shuuhei had shown up to save her. She had started crying by the time it was apparent the Hollows were going to kill him, and if help didn't show up, get her too. "Shut the hell up," Shuuhei Hisagi sighed annoyed staring at her with the eye that had been gauged from his head, "Fuckin' annoying…look…you were doing nothing wrong. Be strong and move on. Get outta here. If you can still stand then your strong…so shut up." She looked at him funny then and as the Hollows picked him apart he realized she was giving him the same look he had given that other shinigami years ago. 'Well Damn…this was unexpected,' he thought just before he finally died…only to be reborn again as a hollow. It would be years later when a female shinigami with the numbers 69 branded on her arm would slay him, and stare him right in the eye. And just before he finally died, "for real," he would recognize her as she recognized him.

**7. Tatsuki Arisawa died as she expected.**

She loved fighting. It was a real enjoyment of her life. The was something about pushing your body hard, and straining it as much as you could that really got her heart pumping. It was why she was friends with Ichigo. He got her heart pumping. Tatsuki had been teased once that it was because she had a crush on him but she rolled her eyes at that. There was no possible way she could like him like that, he just got her heart pumping and blood boiling. He sure didn't get her _loins _a'going…as time passed and friends from childhood faded, and her young teenage life bled into her young adult life she began to realize how boring life was without her old friends. And it was…and then one day she saw hints of shinigamies again. It occurred to her that if she fought and died, she could go join them in that fun thrilling battle, and possible see Ichigo again. And so with a shrug she charged and died in a battle she had real no reason to be involved in. But when she was fighting again, she was very pleased to feel that he belonged.

**8. Tessai Tsukabishi must have died at one point in time.**

Tessai had been…very lonely when Ururu died; he missed that sweet little girl's face. And then when Jinta died years later he felt that loneliness creep back again, but he kept about his silent duties: caring for the shop and watching after Urahara. And then the blonde died…and Yoruichi stopped coming by too and the loneliness set in. The shop, to this day is still there, but no one ever sees who runs the place. Some say it's Tessai, but then again they don't know because they haven't seen him. Surely, (people say) that after all these years he eventually died or at least left this place…but then again those people just don't know.

**9. Tetsuzaemon Iba died without regrets.**

Despite not belonging to the 11th squad anymore he live his life like he was still a proud servant of Kenpachi's till the day he died. He lay badly burned, and beaten in Seireitei's streets, surrounded by many dead enemies, and just laughed low to himself. It was Yamamoto who had been then for Iba in his last moments. He called Iba a brash full and Iba grinned, "Do me a favor old man, if anyone asked, I didn't regret a thing. And one last thing…pour some sake on my memorial slab every once in a while…I'd hate to be reborn as some sober…." His words died on his lips and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as his life slipped away from his badly injured body. His chin tilted upwards just the slightest and his ever-present shades fell from his face revealing his gently closed eyes. The old first squad captain grunted and muttered (a bit sadly) "You certainly don't look like you have regrets…"

**10. Urahara Kisuke died loving someone.**

Urahara had been an eccentric inventor in his lifetime had a shinigami, and as a storeowner. But what he wished had been his invention was that emotion called love. A weird yearning, but it was true. Because if he had invented it he would have made "love," a more understandable feeling. You see he'd been unlucky in love, as he called it. When he was a young shinigami he'd had many girls he thought he loved, and all bombed, but his best friend Yoruichi was always there to comfort him. The hardest blow for him had been that night he fled the Soul society, with Hiyori, and others affect by Aizen's earlier tactics. Urahara had…developed feelings for his violent vice-captain and offered her a place to stay with him. She'd looked embarrassed for the first time and her freckled face had turned a pale pink-so unlike her normal violent self. She cast her eyes away and didn't look at him, but she didn't need to give an answer to Urahara. The moment Shinji wrapped a protective arm around the small girl and pulled her small form to him, and shot Urahara a cold look, the blonde inventor got the hint. (And of course Hiyori beat Shinji for fondling her, but it was obvious she loved him, her expression was so free around him after all.) And like always Yoruichi was there understanding, comforting, and supporting him. It made sense in the end when Urahara realized he loved the woman who followed him loyally and was his closest friend, and she just laughed at him when he apologized for taking so long to realize he loved her. She shrugged and promptly kissed the living day lights out of him and that was that. Years would pass, and Urahara would eventually see the fall of Aizen and be able to fully appreciate the freedom of being able to return to soul society, but everyone has to die at one point…and he was glad to be doing it while so deeply in love with that beautiful friend that had never left his side, no matter what the circumstance may be. So he was not all surprised when he woke up in Soul society to find that she was only two steps behind him.

**Alright!! Last chapter is up next. It will contain Ururu, Yachiru, Yoruichi, Yumichika and Yuzu, if you think I missed anyone let me know and I'll add it to that chapter before I post it- :D**


End file.
